<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>OMFG WHATTTTTT by sadnymph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003765">OMFG WHATTTTTT</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnymph/pseuds/sadnymph'>sadnymph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Midnight Gospel (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst?, Clancy becomes a pigeon, F/M, Flying, Help, Night Terrors, WTF, Wow, birb, charlotte is best girl, clancy can fly, clancy is a birb, flit flit, fucking mad dreams, i dunno man, im a wild child, maybe a forehead kiss, pigeon - Freeform, pigeon clancy - Freeform, watching the office all night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:46:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnymph/pseuds/sadnymph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>clancy turns into a pigeon and flies away lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clancy Gilroy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>OMFG WHATTTTTT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>one morning you woke up and turned to see your pink boi LoVeR BoY. except he wasnt there. there was no lump in the duvet so he definitely hadnt hidden underneath to scare you when you wake up (the kind of shit my brother does). perhaps hes outside, you think. so you get your prettiest black FrOcK on (mine has flowers and black lace. its beautiful), brush your hair back, put it into messy space buns, get a bagel to eat and head out the rv.</p><p>and oh my god, there was clancy. on a rock. but he was a pigeon????? he looked like this</p><p> see the resemblance? so do i. </p><p>"clancy!!" you call to him. he replies with a "cheep cheep aloha its ya boiiiiii, i must leave this place to fulfil my lifelong destiny of becoming a pigeon. i love you with all my heart y/n, but i am meant to be a pigeon forevermore."</p><p>then he flew off into the depths of the chromatic ribbon, never to be seen again. your eyes were deep oceans pouring down rosy cheeks (poetic way of describing crying, mr dean would be so proud) and he left, even though he loved you. your pink lover boy was living his dream of being a beautiful pigeon indefinitely soaring through the chromatic ribbon, and what a beautiful pigeon he was. you wanted the best for him, even if that meant him abandoning you forever.</p><p>that night, you dreamed and dreamed about him; how you yearned to hold close his soft warm body, and slide your fingers through his conditioned mauve hair. sorry that sounds weird. but clancy def uses conditioner</p><p>ANYWAY you missed his alluring handsome voice and captivating smile. you saw him disappear into the distance again, then you screamed his name. "CLANCYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"awwww babyyyyyyy its okkkk!!!! im here and nothing bad is gonna happen to ya"</p><p>clancys voice. youre awake. </p><p>"so you werent really turned into a pigeon and you didnt fly away forever??"</p><p>he has to hold back a laugh for this one, but then he sees your pained face and swiftly decides against it. </p><p>"absolutely not. never."</p><p>"yayyyyyy" he gives you a kind sympathetic smile and passes you some water. when you have your night terrors you need a drink to be sure youre definitely awake.</p><p>"do you wanna watch the office until the morning?" he asks. he knows you love it </p><p>"nothing i wanna do more :)"</p><p>you open your laptop and open amazon prime. clancy moves over and (gives you a lil forehead kiss squee)</p><p>then charlotte curls up beside you. its gonna be alright. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i almost cried writing this. thats questionable</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>